Meeting a Weasley Can Help
by katelintess
Summary: Amira Xavier can never be more thankful to meeting Bill Weasley she would have never meet her true love if she didn't have. Set in OotP First Story Rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**Chapter 1 Flashback to 4th year or the start**

A.N. From the chapter title you can tell this but anyway. This is a flash black of Amira's of 4th. The actual story takes place 5th year well summer first but you should get the point. Amira and her family(Daniel and Emma(ring a bell)) are pureblood Emma is French(aww the irony) and Daniel is American(not really)Amira has an French American accent but starts to lose it during her many years of schooling to come. OK! oh don't worry this is a harryxo.c. but she meets Bill first.

**Amira POV**

I met Bill Weasley in my fourth year at Beauxbatons. My family let me open my own account that year. The same week Bill was on an exchange visit to the Diagon Alley Gringotts. It was the best thing my parents did for me…………

**3rd Person**

"Yes, Mummy I 'ave everyzhing."

Emma Xavier enveloped her daughter in a bone crushing hug, releasing her only to give Amira two wet kisses on both kisses. Daniel Xavier, an American pureblood, chuckled as he embraced his daughter of 14.

"Do be careful," he whispered into her brown curly bust length hair.

"Why of course." She giggles her slight American accent slipping through parts of her speech.

This was the last time Amira would see her parents until Easter. Being as they were going to her grandparents in the U.S.

She threw herself at her parents, tears daring to make an appearance.

"Oh, Ami," Emma cooed, " we'll miss you.

After many declarations of love and promises to write she set off to Gringotts. She probably looked odd wearing Muggles clothes: a grey leather jacket, tight jeans, a purple ruffle tank top with matching peep toe pumps. Her shrunken luggage in her tote.

She was always scared of Goblins, but in awe of their creations. Like the necklace from her Dad. Amira went straight for the nearest desk. A Goblins sat the desk. (DUH! haha)

" 'Ello," Amira squeaked out.

"Moonstones and Amethysts." was the Goblin's response.

"Excuse moi," She asked.

"Goblin made your necklace is" he murmured pointing a long finger at her chest were the pendent lay.

"Yes, my dad zaved the life of zee Goblin who created zees work of art." she said proudly.

Daniel had requested the amethyst because Amira was born Feb.1st and that was her birth stone. He just found at he was to be father. It was so much to take in. He fled to the woods to clean his mind when he saw a pack (?) of fighting He was about to Apparate home when he saw Rotnock who at the time he knew nothing about. He acted on impulse turning to his animagus (A Wolf) to scare them off. Luck enough to have encountered young, weak, very naive centaurs. Rotnock pledged loyalty to Daniel. He was unlike other Goblins more kind and civilized. When Dan told him of his news Rotnock began making the necklace. More than happy to oblige to change from to Amira's birthstone when Daniel told him of the excellent news of her birth. She smiled thinking of how she was probably the only witch to have a Goblin for a godfather.

The Goblin at the counter was about to speak when read haired man interrupted.

"Don't start ranting now." the man chuckled.

"But the n-" the goblin started.

"I'm Bill Wesley the man said taking over the counter and thrusting a large hand in Amira's face. After having staggered a step back Amira grasped his hand. The contrast of his large, warm, ginger-hair covered hand and her small, petite, cold, and well manicured hand made her want to laugh.

"Amira Xavier," she started a warm smile on her plump pale pink lips.

"Xavier," he mumbled a question on the tip of his tongue.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't go to Hogwarts do you?"

"No,"

"Beauxbatons,"

"Yes, but I might go to Hogwarts next year." Distaste seeping through her accent.

"What's with the attitude?"

"I don't want to transfer, I'm rather…shy." This was very obvious to Bill.

"Don't worry, my three brothers and sister go there," Bill said being the rather nice and kind person Molly and Arthur hoped they had risen to be.

"Wow, three brothers!" Amira said in shock and amusement. She herself being an only child.

Bill chuckled "Really, it's five brothers."

Amira was amazed to say the least. Bill then helped her get a vault and got off of the job to help her shop. Carrying all the bags to Amira's joy.


	2. Chapter 2 Escorts

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing all things Harry Potter go to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2: Escorts

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon's roar could be coming from the bottom of the staircase, after the doorbell rang.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, jumped off of his single bed tumbling quills and parchment and an open ink-well to the floor. Harry cursed as he stomped down the stairs in an obviously bad mood. Harry walked into the living were he heard voices. From the scene his mood lighten admirably.

"Hermione," Harry said "what are y-"

"HARRY!" Hermione had launched herself at Harry causing Harry to be unable to speak.

"I came to take you to the Weasley's," pulling away rather too soon for Harry who missed her nagging and her warm hugs. At this thought Harry turned to Uncle Vernon who seemed to be looking rather sick to see someone as well mannered as, Hermione, even though she was a witch, being friendly to his excuse for a nephew. He began to ask for permission before Hermione nudged him.

"I already asked," She whispered an excited whisper," he said yes!"

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon," Harry said to Vernon.

"Yes, well, you are to stay at that _school _for the holidays. Don't come here until you must. Don't go sending any _bloody_ owls either."

"Of course," Harry smirked to Hermione who looked bewildered at his wishes of _no _contact instead of the normal floods of promises and requests from parents.

Grabbing Hermione's hand Harry darted for the stairs, passing a shocked Dudley and Petunia. _'Yes,' He thought,' Harry Potter does indeed have a friend.'_ He opened his bedroom door and blushed beet red rivaling Ron's blush when someone, particularly Malfoy, insulted his financial status.

It wasn't the idea of having a girl in his room, which was truthfully odd, that made him blush. The reason was that his room was currently a disaster site. Spell books and parchment dotted his beige now ink-spotted carpet. Clothes lay forgotten in the rooms many nooks and crevices. Hedwig's cage cover hanging from an open drawer of who knows what. Hedwig herself had just returned and choose Harry's Broom Care Kit as her make-shift perch. She was currently nibbling on a familiar piece of parchme-

"Hey, my potions essay!" Harry exclaimed releasing Hermione's hand to save the bits of……whatever Snape was trying to teach.

"it's no use,' Harry muttered as he picked up words like moonstones, and clockwise, dead or was that mead? "At least I have I have mail."

Hermione made her way over to the desk to mourn over pieces of hard work or just to not stand in the doorway any longer than she had to ,whatever way.

"I got a letter from, Ron, listen it's good," Harry smirked at the words from his favorite Weasley whom ,if not for him he would not be escaping the Dursleys' so soon.

"Go on then," Hermione said sitting on his bed opposite the desk chair Harry was resting on.

_Harry _

_Hey mate how are you, I'm perfectly well thanks! Just waiting 'til you can come to the ole' Burrow. Mum has Ginny, George, Fred, and me cleaning everything; cause Bill's coming home and bringing a friend; a girl! Don't worry they aren't together. She's only our age anyways. Harry she's from Beauxbatons might know Fleur. Bill said she's coming to Hogwarts this year. Bloody Hell, Harry, she's part veela I'm sure. Ginny don't like her much though. When I can actually mutter a few words to her she's alright Harry great sense of humor and all. Anyway can't wait to see you and 'Mione when you come._

_See ya, _

_Ron_

"Sounds like he's having a fine time over there," Harry commented.

"Men" Hermione snorted," and since when do you two call me _'Mione_,"

"Come on let's pack," Harry hastened pulling things off the ground smirking when Hermione hit him with the letter.

"Why is your room covered in ink?"

"Dozing off when you came," Harry grinned," startled me."

"Well, this is tricky, to magic or not to magic," Hermione sighed staring at the ink.

Suddenly they heard huge crashes and booms.

"Magic," They said together.

Grabbing their wands they dashed down the stairs to were they heard the sounds, seeing in the retreating dust and ash none other than Minerva McGonagall restoring the Dursleys living after her entrance.

"Is that you," she asked Harry," Oh, yes, I see Ms. Granger arrived as planned. Yes, well, are you packed?

"No, we were about to, but we can't use magic."

"Yes, that is true were are your belongings?" Professor McGonagall, gesturing for them to led the way.

"Where's the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"Lunch," was the professor's simple response.

"They just left?"

"With Persuading."

After helping Harry pack and clean his room, with many remarks about organizing, Minerva explained to the children how after a birthday week at the Burrow they would be going to Sirius's residence. Harry never knew Sirius owned a house he imagined it all the while flooing to the Burrow.

**A.N./**I forgot to add a disclaimer so sorry about that for last chapter. I also wanted to point out that Ron (I thought) doesn't use proper spelling and grammar and punctuation so I wrote his letter like that. I was also going to have Mad-Eye come instead but I couldn't resist putting McGonagall in instead.

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3 Touche

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Harry Potter. That genius is made possible by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3: The Burrow

Amira arrived to the Burrow by Side-Along Apparition.

"Not the most pleasant is it?" Bill smirked at Amira.

"No, that it iz not," Amira muttered almost falling before Bill caught her around her waist.

"Merlin, Ami, here put your arm over my shoulder."

"No, I'm fine really," Amira said picking up her bags," could you carry my trunk?"

"Sure, hey," Bill said looking at her bags," I swore you had and owl,"

"No, that waz my godfather'z."

"Oh, you never talk about him," Bill said leading the way to the house. "Sorry, about were we landed; bit far."

"No, it'z fine," Amira said following Bill." My godfather iz actually a…er……err……..goblin."

"Huh, really?"

The whole way to the house Amira explained her godfather and the necklace.

"BILL!" Molly screeched running from the kitchen covered in soot. "Bill you're home!"

Bill released Amira's trunk and was immediately engulfed in a rib-busting hug. Amira smiled watching her only brother figure and his mother. Then her expression of happiness faltered to shock then back as Molly engulfed her guest in the same hug.

"Dear," Molly said holding Amira at arms length, "I've covered you in soot."

"It'z fine," Amira said; not even bothering dusting herself off, "pleazure to zee you again." Embracing her again.

"Mum is this floo powder?" Bill said looking at his soot covered jacket.

"Yes it is," she said leading them into the kitchen." Minerva flooed in with Harry and Hermione."

"Cool," Bill said carrying the trunk upstairs.

"Um, Bill?"

"Oh right, Mum could you introduce Amira to everyone."**(A.N. By everyone Bill means Minerva Harry and Hermione; the Weasleys already know her.)**

"Yes, of course," putting Amira's bags by the stairs," KIDS!"

"EEEK!" Amira exclaimed due to the fact Fred and George just Apparted down the stairs.

"AMI" Fred said as he hugged her; lifting her momentarily off the ground. While George smiled on; waiting for his turn.

"Boyz" she giggled stopping when Ginny reached the landing." Great to zee you again."

Ginny nodded curtly heading for the living room.

"What is it mum?" Ron asked coming down the stairs; a bushy-haired girl and a raven-haired boy following his tracks. Amira had to admit that the raven-haired boy was _quite_ attractive.

"'Ello Ronald." Amira said reluctant to break the steady gaze the raven-haired, emerald eyed boy held with her.

"A…a…mira," Ron started shuffling his feet, "you *cough* earl…ly."

"Honestly, Ronald," the bushy-haired friend said," She's just a person, I'm Hermione."

"Amira,' I said smiling, also stifling back laughter.

"I'm Harry" the other friend said, "Harry Potter."

"Well, I'm Amira Xavier, Bill's friend." Amira said. In truth she was ecstatic about meeting _thee _boy-who-lived, but she wanted to keep it "cool". If she played her cards right around the next week she just could start Hogwarts out on the right foot.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"She had to go to help Dumbledore with Order business," Molly called from the kitchen,"oh, and DINNER!

****

**That Evening**

Harry woke up again in cold sweat after watching Cedric Diggory die……again. He looked over in envy at Ron; whose worse dreams were about stupid tap dancing spiders. Putting on his glasses Harry quietly stepped out of the room; nearly tripping over discarded chocolate frog containers. Rubbing the back of his neck Harry finally made his way to the kitchen only to run into somebody.

"UUMPH!" Harry exclaimed collapsing to the ground near the sink.

"I'm zorry I waz washing zee dishez," Amira said kneeling next to Harry," Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Harry said getting up only to have Amira push him gently back down,

"Are you zure? I took zome extra lezzonz in 'Ealing if you are 'urt." She said now brushing back some longer pieces of Harry's hair.

"No, I'm fine" Harry said again. After a stern look Amira let Harry rise to his feet. Harry reached out his hand, but Amira had gotten to her feet quite swiftly.

"Why are you washing dishes at like, midnight?" Harry asked looking at Amira's messy bun with many strands of hair falling in her face, still looking very beautiful, hands wet from washing the dishes.

Amira looked into his eyes and smirked "What are you doing bumping into people at like, midnight."

"_Touché_"

This caused Amira to giggle. '_What a cute giggle'_ Harry thought.

"I had a nightmare and didn't know what elze to do." Amira sighed.

"Me too," Harry said quickly adding, "only the nightmare, not bumping into you."

She smiled sitting on top of the cleared off counter as Harry leaned against the opposite counter. It was silent for a long time as Harry stared at her face; she had quite nice lips, odd color eyes, but nice like brown and a rim of green.

"'Arry" she whispered causing him to divert his eyes from her legs which were dangling quite close to his. "What waz it about."

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"Your nightmare; what waz it about."

"Ummm……that…aaa…"Harry didn't feel like sharing this right now.

"It'z fine you don't have to tell me "she smiled taking a short pause "mine waz about my father…I keep feeling like he'z not doing zo well."

Harry had no idea what to say so he just stared at her face; her pale, creamy, face radiantly glowing, until a small tear rolled down her cheek. Shocked Harry moved over to her counter leaning against it. He put a comforting arm around her.

"That wasn't the dream was it?"

She shook her head, leaning into Harry's chest; hopping off the counter.

"No, in the dream my entire family: my mum, my daddy, my godfather and mother. They all…juz……left." her voice barely above a whisper.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Harry asked his voice to shaking with fear and concern.

She nodded her head.

For a few minutes; maybe even an hour they stayed like this. Harry rubbing small and big alternating circles in her back. Amira repaying the favor by soaking his shirt. All the same it was the best night at the Weasleys for both of them……….

"Thankz 'Arry" Amira said pulling away.

"No thank you; for once I'm not the one that's a wreck."

Amira swatted at his arm causing both of them to laugh.

They started up the stairs getting to Ginny's room first.

"Goodnight 'Arry" She said looking in deep in thought thinking whether or not to kiss his cheek.

"'Night Amira." Harry said kissing her cheek and turning to leave because he could feel the blush coming. Yes this had to be the best night they both spent at the Weasley's.

A.N. AWWWWW!!!! haha longer chappie too I think. For all of you have not reviewed WHY! WHY MUST YOU BE CRUEL! jk haha ok and to all my 1 reviewer haha THANKS!!!!! OH and also what does Dumbledore have to have help with hmmmmm haha SEE YOU!!


	4. Chapter 4 Seeker Skillz

DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING………Yes, I still own nothing.

**Chapter 4 Seeker Skillz**

Harry had a rather pleasant dream, the kind you couldn't remember. He was awake and getting dressed when Ron woke up with a huge yawn.

"Morning mate, how was your night?"

"Brilliant." Was Harry's honest remark.

Being as it was early in the morning Ron passed Harry's excitement off with a 'Good, good'.

The boys headed downstairs and finished off a home-made breakfast. They both plopped down on either side of Hermione whom was doing "A bit of light reading".

Suddenly Hermione shut her book exclaiming "Let's play Quidditch."

In that instant Hell froze over, Voldemort dropped dead on the accord of a lose mandrake as Professor Sprout laughed on maniacally and Molly Weasley kille-. Oh, wait that one really happens. Oh, now were was I? Oh yes………

"What! Are you ok?" Harry asked her as Ron gaped at her.

"Yes, I am, and Ron _close your mouth_." Hermione said.

"I'll get the brooms," Ron said not caring about what brought this over Hermione.

"I'll get the Quidditch balls." Hermione said standing up.

"I'll get the players," Harry muttered seeing as Ron and Hermione got the easy jobs.

Surprisingly, everyone wanted to play. They would have to play with only one chaser and beater but no one really cared.

The first team was Harry's who played seeker, Ron was keeper, Ginny played chaser and Fred the beater.

The second team was captained by George; the beater: Hermione played keeper, Bill agreed to play chaser and Amira played……

"_You're_ going to play seeker?" Ginny sneered at Amira who stood holding a rather nice broom.

"Yez, problem?" she replied mounting her broom and pushing off high into the air.

"_Oooooh_ BURN!" Fred remarked.

"Who taught _you_ to talk like an American Muggle?" She snapped at Fred rising into the air; circling the golden hoops Bill transfigured.

"Fair game!" Bill shouted setting the balls off into play.

It was quite a rather fair game except for the times Ginny or Amira would brake to late causing the other to dive into mud.

Meaning Amira and Ginny ended covered in mud.

The game ended when, to everyone's surprise, Amira caught the Snitch after Harry's team scored causing cheers all around.

George's team ended up victorious with 180 points against 50.

Hermione was better than anyone thought she would be, meaning she could stay on the broom.

"Great game Amira." Harry said deciding a hug wasn't best; as she was covered in mud.

"Ya," Fred said," yous got some Seeker Skillz."

"Really, who taught you to talk like that?" Ginny said. She then turned to Amira and the two girls did something NO ONE was ready for.

They hugged.

Then, with their arms over the others shoulders they left everyone else; gaping at their retreating _giggling_ forms to clean up.

**A.N./** I absolutely LOVE this chapter!!! Even though it's rather short. Next chapter is Harry's birthday!!! Yay! Remember R&R


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Birthday To Me!

**DISCLAIMER: **My name is not Joanne. Heck, it doesn't even start with a J! Thus, I own nothing.

Chapter 5 Happy Birthday to ME

"STAND AND FIGHT ME HARRY, I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN I WAKE UP!" Voldemort bellowed, his cold, ivory fingers holding his wand at the ready.

Harry stirred in his sleep. He had relived this moment so many times to know something was wrong.

"Really mate WAKE UP!" Ron bellowed slapping Harry across the face.

Harry's fist shot up hitting Ron in the rib-cage.

"UMMPH! Thanks mate, happy birthday," Ron grimaced.

Harry half-grinned half-yawned.

"Mum's making us dress up." Ron said indicating his dress shirt and trousers.

"Why?" Harry asked groping the nightstand for his glasses. Noticing it was already noon.

"She told us what Dumbledore needed help with. It was how to get Sirius safely here.

Harry grinned as he thought of having his godfather here for his birthday.

"You never told me about why we need to dress up."

At this Ron chuckled and grinned. "Amira's idea, said she's been _dying _to get Hermione into high heels."

Harry laughed as he fingered the new dress shirt on the end of his bed.

"Who bought this, not your mom I hope."

"Naw, I bet she wanted to though, Amira did.

"She just came into our room in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, you know she's kinda planning the entire party."

"I didn't even have a shirt on last night!" Harry said.

At this Ron snorted. "Don't think she minded."

"What does that mean?" Harry said getting on the defensive.

"Just that I don't think she would have minded if you were in the nude even."

At this Harry had released his drawn fist into to Ron's gut.

Harry then proceeded to put him into s headlock. The door open without either of the boys noticing.

"Say it!" Harry urged.

"What?"

"Uncle!"

"Why would -,"

"Say it!"

"UNCLE!"

"Good, truce."

"Yay, fine." Ron said rubbing his neck.

"Good morning 'Arry, Ronald." Amira said standing in the door way. Hands on hips looking, to Harry, dangerously attractive; she had her hair and make up done for the party but was in ripped jeans and an old paint covered button up of Bill's she borrowed. Her hair was straightened from her curly hair. She had a bump in the front and the rest was down. She was wearing mascara, eyeliner and a bluish green eye shadow with light green eye shadow on. Her lips were tinted to a pale natural shade.

"Amira." Harry squeaked very conscious of his bare chest.

"Really, 'Arry the party iz at zeven; guestz will be coming earlier than that. You ztill have to zet up. The girlz are going to be in my room the entire morning zo I can work my magic." She grinned also very conscious of Harry's bare chest.

She then walked over the mess of the room to hug Harry and kiss his right cheek and smile.

" 'Appy Birt'day 'Arry." she said walking out of the room.

Ron smirked, "Told you."

"Shut up." Harry said grabbing his clothes heading for the shower.

**THAT EVENING**

*******

"Happy birthday!" Ginny said waking over to Ron and Harry wearing a flowy, ruffled dress that ended at the bottom of her thighs; with lilac sneakers with a skinny heel. Her hair was curled and smoothed. Her eye shadow was lilac and she was wearing eyeliner and mascara.

"Thanks." Harry grunted as her lifted the table trying to make it straight.

"Wow, Gin you look like a girl." Ron snorted, receiving a smack from Ginny.** (A.N. NO offense to Ginny or Bonnie Wright they both rock! Also are very pretty. Ron was joking.)**

So far all the Weasleys were there. Minerva and Albus were there too. Also, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Sean Thomas, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Moony, oh and Sirius who was currently watching Harry straighten all the tables; moving them when he turned around.

"Everyone sit!" Molly called as Harry toke a seat by Sirius and Ron.

"Where are Amira and Hermione?" Bill said.

Then they all heard giggling as the two girls made their way with to the party.

Hermione was wearing a pale pink dress that was well fitted and had a bow at the right side of her waist. Her hair was down in loose, sleek curls bouncing as her gold high heels made contact with the ground. Her eye shadow was pink and she had brown eyeliner on. Ron made an audible gasp as he took in the sight.

But Harry was staring at Amira. Amira's make up and hair was the same. The dress was fitted until it poofed at her waist. It was that odd blue green color with the bow and part of the dress underneath the brighter green. Her pumps were that odd blue green color.

"She's quite the looker isn't she." he heard Sirius whisper into his ear.

Harry nodded as Amira sat across from him and Hermione sat in front of Sirius who was watching his godson take in Amira.

After cake someone started music and couples of friends and lovers stepped onto the transfigured dance floor. Ginny went with Neville who looked for once confident. Sirius nudged him at jerked his head at Amira who was being introduced to Hagrid and Minerva; who both seemed to be taking a liking to the young witch. Harry shook his head and looked out to the floor where Hermione was dancing with Fred who kept making hilarious faces at the passing couples. Actually they weren't dancing just standing there in position; both laughing to much to move. He then looked at Ron who was stabbing his cake. Sirius then stood up alarming Harry.

"Amira would you like to dance?" Sirius said wildly grinning at her.

She shrugged bidding the two professors good-bye. They walked to the floor and then they started to dance. Sirius said something that made Amira turn to Harry and blush. Harry didn't like this. He wanted to go out to the dance floor to find out what they were saying. He looked at the girls left at the tables Ginny had just returned from the dance floor so she wouldn't want to go back out. Professor McGonagall _was _just sitting there. Then he saw her.

"Tonks!" Harry yell-whispered across the table in-between his and Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Ummm, you want to dance?"

"Someone as clumsy as me."

"Oh, ok, thanks anyways."

She smiled at Harry and continued betting who was going to trip next on the dance floor with George.

"Mr. Potter, why the sudden urge to dance." Minerva asked her pupil seeing the longing in Harry's eye as he stared out to the dance floor. Where Amira was currently asking the "DJ" to play a faster song while Sirius was "talking" to Remus, _'Probably scheming'_ Harry thought.

"My godfather is out on the floor with Amira probably telling stupid stories about me." Harry admitted. Minerva laughed and shook her head.

Suddenly Amira's voice filled the yard.

"Ok, now, where going to zpeed thingz up with zome Muggle muzic."

Then she walked off of the platform to Fred and Hermione as Sirius waved her good-bye.

"She's something else." Sirius said sitting by Harry as the Muggle song by Cash Cash "Party in your bedroom" filled the yard.

"Yeah, acts like she could be your daughter." Remus said sitting across from Harry by Professor McGonagall. Earning a "so" look from Sirius.

"Go _dance_." Sirius said pushing Harry out of his seat.

Harry sat right back down glaring at his godfather. "No." he said in this "that's my final word" tone.

"Why not?" Amira said from behind Harry.

"Ummm…"Harry mumbled.

"Thiz isz your party." she said pulling him to the dance floor near Hermione and Fred who were laughing and dancing to the Muggle song.

Amira quickly joined them in dancing but Harry feeling awkward just stood there until Fred draped his arm over Harry's shoulder making up useless lyrics to the song.

"Cause there's a harpie in your bedroom!!!" Fred yelled causing everyone to laugh and Amira to roll her eyes.

"It'z a party in your bedroom!" she yelled over the music.

"You bet it is!" Fred said releasing Harry's shoulders to twirl Amira.

Amira laughed as she then in return twirled Fred. The song ended going to another song.

"Is this muggle?" Hermione shouted.

"Yea, I szpent part of my zummer in Muggle America. It'sz called good girlz go bad." Amira said.

They all were doubling over with laughter when they saw Minerva's face.

"Need 'elp?" Amira smirked coming over to Harry.

"What? No I'm…" Harry stumbled turning silent when Amira put her arms around his neck. She smiled at his shocked expression. O.k. Ginny's expression was pretty funny to.

Dean Thomas came over to the group with Ginny, Seamus, and Neville. Shortly, followed by George and a short-tempered Ron.

"Put your 'andz on my waizt," She whispered into his ear," If you're ok wit' t'at.

Harry slid his arms around her waist earning a Sirius who jumped up and down with thumbs up.

When the song ended and a witch singing a slow duet with a wizard came on Amira didn't slide away from Harry ,she smiled at him and moved closer ; resting her head on his chest.

"You're a great friend 'arry." She said pulling away. "'appy Birt'day."

"Thanks, wanna sit down." Harry said gesturing towards the table with Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Minerva and Hagrid; a little disappointed at the word _friend_.

"Zure." She said grabbing his hand picking the seat by Hermione; who was in deep conversation with Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald, we're _friends_; _just_ friends."

"You two danced for a long time."

"Yes, Ron, because we're _friends_."

"Please, don't let this be the Yule Ball all over again." Harry interrupted, ignoring the looks from Sirius.

"No, I just thought only couples danced." Ron said.

"Am I sitting with Fred right now?" Hermione said.

"Well, no."

"Exactly ,Ron."

Hermione then turned to Amira and Harry, shaking her head.

The night passed as more people flooed or Apparted home leaving the Burrow's residents to themselves.

Recapping the night Harry slid into his bed. Mostly all memories including Amira, seeing her make-up in the morning, seeing her in her dress in the afternoon, dancing with her in the evening.

'Happy birthday to me.' Harry thought slipping into his dreams.

**(A.N. Sorry my week is super busy and I had to take my dog to the vet, she's stared taking on seizures, so been watching over her the past few days. Also, I have plenty of events to go to. Between concerts (the Kelly Clarkson kind hehe) and band events (the marching kind) I have been super busy so I tried to make this as long as possible. So R&R!!!!)**


End file.
